Kagome worst night
by Lady Sora Love
Summary: Kagome wakes up in Inuyasha arms while she's engaged to kouga.
1. bachlorette party

Ch.1 Kagome bachelorette party  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I don't have any money!! I don't work!! Warning: you are warned explicit language later in this chapter  
  
Summary: kagome woken up in inuyasha arms while she's engaged to Kouga. Sorry Kouga & kagome lovers. It's an Inuyasha & Kagome fic!!!  
  
(Kagome thinking)  
  
{Inuyasha thinking}  
  
Author point of view  
  
Giggling was surrounded around the room. Girl was surrounded around the room including the bride of honor.   
  
"So Kagome what do you think of Kouga as your husband?" said a jealous Ayame.  
  
"I rally don't know what to think of Kouga is …." said Kagome.  
  
"KAGOME!! Don't leave us hangin'!!!" said Ayame.  
  
"I can't really tell you because I can't describe us in a way!" said Kagome.  
  
"Then describe it to us! I can't wait for the suspense!!" said Eri.  
  
As they were talking kikyo was walking towards them.  
  
"Oh…uh… don't look now guy's kikyo walking towards us" said Yuki.  
  
"Oh! Guys don't be so mean to her! I invited her in the bachelorette party" said Kagome.  
  
"Oh! Kagome you didn't invited her in to your bachelorette party!" said Ayame.  
  
"Yes! I did invite her in! Why is that such a crime?" said Kagome.  
  
"YES! It is a crime! Because you saw her and former fiancée in the bedroom fucking each other brains out!!!" Whisper Eri. Kikyo walked closer to the talking girls.  
  
"Kagome I'm sorry for interrupting your conversation with your friends!" said Kikyo.  
  
"It's alright Kikyo!" said Kagome.  
  
"I think I'm going to leave Kagome said kikyo.   
  
"What! Why are you leaving? It's still early kikyo!" said Kagome. She felt a pitching (which she ignored) in her arm while she was talking with kikyo.  
  
"It's late Kagome and I called Inuyasha to pick me up. He's coming here just about now to pick me up" said kikyo.  
  
Inuyasha has came in and looked around to find Kikyo and Kagome together in the process. Inuyasha rushed over there so both of them won't get into a cat fight.   
  
"Kikyo what are you doing here! I told you not to come over here!" said Inuyasha.  
  
"I know what you told me Inuyasha! I came here because Kagome invited me over here okay!" said kikyo.  
  
Inuyasha turn around to look at Kagome.  
  
"Look Kagome I appreciated that you invited kikyo to your bachelorette party. But I don't like it when you play game's with kikyo head okay!" said Inuyasha  
  
Kagome licked her lips.  
  
"Look Inuyasha! I'm not playing with kikyo head okay! I'm trying to be nice to her and make friends with her okay! She has no friends around her! "said Kagome.  
  
"She doesn't need friend's okay--" Kikyo interrupted Inuyasha.  
  
"YES I DO NEED FRIENDS INUYASHA! LOOK WHAT HAD GOTTEN ME IN THE FIRST PLACE! NOBODY TALKS TO ME BECAUSE I LOOK LIKE YOUR FORMER FIANCEE! I LEAST DON'T SHOUT SOMEONE NAME IN THE MIST OF MAKING LOVE" Kikyo shouted and walked out the room.  
  
"Thanks alot Kagome!" said an angry hanyou.  
  
"What did I do? I didn't do anything your the one who said that SHE doesn't need any friends!!" said Kagome.   
  
"You invited her in the first place!! Besides she told me in her cell that nobody was talking to her and that you were avoiding her!" said Inuyasha.  
  
"I was not avoiding her Inuyasha!! My friends around me were keeping me busy!" said a now very angry miko.  
  
(Oh kami! please don't get me madder that it is!)   
  
"Look Kagome! Don't play stupid! I know you like the back of my hand! You were avoiding her! You just want to punish her for what me and her done a year ago!" said an angry Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh please Inuyasha I wasn't jealous your bi--" Inuyasha interrupted Kagome  
  
"Yea that's what I thought Kagome you were going to say bitch!!! Told you I knew you like the back of my feet!" everyone gasp at Inuyasha comment.  
  
Kagome slapped Inuyasha in the face.  
  
"YOU BASTARD! GET OUT OF HERE! YOUR BITCH LEFT WITHOUT YOU!" said a screaming Kagome.  
  
(Oh kami! I think I'm going to faint!)  
  
{Oh kami! I think I've made her so mad she's going to faint any minute}  
  
Inuyasha left the bachelorette party. Kagome was crying silently while Inuyasha lefted. She couldn't handle it anymore. So she had drunk some beer and some wine. She couldn't handle it she had to get some anger of her chest. She needed to talk to Inuyasha alone without the girls to see.  
  
"I need to be alone for a while" said a drunken Kagome.  
  
~~~~meanwhile across town~~~~  
  
"Yahooo!! Get it on cowgirl!!" said Kouga.  
  
As Kouga was yelling the girl who was paid for the night came over to Kouga and danced in front of him.  
  
The exotic cowgirl whispered to Kouga ear.  
  
"Let's go somewhere private to ourselves" said the exotic dancer.  
  
"Sure" said Kouga.  
  
~~~~~back where we left our famous couple~~~~~  
  
Kagome ran after Inuyasha as fast as she can before she fainted on the sight. While she was running she felt woozy. Then all of a sudden she blackens out. Inuyasha caught her in a nick of time. Then he left in his car with Kagome beside him. As he drove in his car they were getting close to his mansion. Inuyasha looked over the coast of Tokyo.   
  
(A/N: sorry couldn't think of anything. I don't know Tokyo very much)  
  
As they approached a drunken Kagome has woken up. A drunken Kagome looked around and found Inuyasha in the driver seat.   
  
"Hello handsome" as Kagome made her way to the driver seat.  
  
Kagome point of view  
  
As I wake up I felt arms around my waist I look up and saw that I didn't imagine. I saw my worst nightmare. I saw my former fiancée. I tried to move around, his arms tighten and my legs were so sore. I looked down between my legs and I saw blood between my thighs. I gave my virginity to my ex-fiancée. How can I explain to my current fiancée that there is no virgin barrier? When we go to our honeymoon! Oh god what have I done! I tried to remember what happened before I woke up. I must have gotten drunk during my bachelorette party. During the party my ex-fiancée must have came in the party and talked to me before I had married to the one I loved. I must have drunk some more beer after he left the house. My heart broken when he left I guessed that I went after him. But I can't remember what happen next. I must have fainted when I was running after him. I waited awhile when he woke up. I looked up and I saw that he was smiling as a sheer cat!!!! I can't believe him!! The nerve of him!! He is smiling like an idiot!   
  
"How did I get here Inuyasha?" said Kagome.  
  
"By car!" said Inuyasha.  
  
"NO! I mean how did appear in your bed naked and I'm not a VIRGIN!!!!" said Kagome.   
  
"After you ran after me you fainted all of a sudden and I caught you when I was near you. We both left in my car and came here in my apartment. Then I waited when you woke up and you attacked me like an animal in heat!!" said Inuyasha. "That's how we got to my bed!"  
  
A/N: It's my first time writing a story and post it in the internet. Please tell me if you like it or not!!. ::shrugs:: i redid the story so you can get what the picture. Please R&R 


	2. kagome worst night

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not have any money!! I do not work!!  
  
Summary: kagome woken up in Inuyasha arms while she is engaged to Kouga.  
  
A/N: okay I'm this chapter goes to those reviewed in ff.net and mm.org!   
  
(Kagome thinking)  
  
{Inuyasha thinking}  
  
%%%%%%%Where we left off our favorite characters%%%%%%%  
  
**Kagome point of view**  
  
"How did I get here Inuyasha?" said Kagome.  
  
"By car!" said Inuyasha.  
  
"NO! I mean how did appear in your bed naked and I'm not a VIRGIN!!!!" said Kagome.  
  
"After you ran after me you fainted all of a sudden and I caught you when I was near you. We both left in my car and came here in my apartment. Then I waited when you woke up and you attacked me like an animal in heat!!" said Inuyasha. "That's how we got to my bed!"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Author pov  
**  
"I did not attack you like I was in heat! You idiot!!!!!!" screamed kagome. "YES, you DID act like an animal in heat KAGOME," exclaimed Inuyasha. "Look, dog boy! I did not act like AN animal!" said a frustrated girl. "I know what you did! But I know you don't know what you did?" said inuyasha. "Okay, Mr. Know-it-all tell me what happened" mocked kagome. "Sorry, nope, I'm not going to tell you what happened!" grinned inuyasha. "WHAT?" kagome screamed. "YOU mean you're NOT going to tell me what happen"  
  
"Nope I'll leave that to you to remember in the future" said inuyasha.  
  
kagome pov I cannot believe this! That jerk did not tell me what happen! Then kagome remember inuyasha words "WHAT do you mean in THE FUTURE!!!!!" said angry kagome. Then I saw him grinning at me. I narrow my eyes at him. "Well since I TOOK your virginity. That means that you can marry Kouga! AND today's your WEDDING day!" said a happy inuyasha.  
  
**author pov**  
  
**Meanwhile somewhere else**  
  
People whispers all over the church wondering were is the bride of honor. ( sorry Kouga lovers) Only the priest and broom of honor are standing waiting for the bride to come. Then maid of honor came inside the room screamed "BRIDE OF HONOR IS MISSING" over and over again.  
  
"What do you mean kagome is missing?" said Kouga "That's what I mean she hasn't shown up anywhere! I checked everywhere" said Ayame. "Everywhere? WHERE the hell is she? She is supposed to be married to me!" said Kouga. "I don't know where IS at! She disappear last night and nevered reappeared! Kouga!" said angry Ayame.  
  
**where we left inu & kag**  
  
**kagome pov  
**  
Oh, shit!! I totally forgot today was my wedding day! Here I am in Inuyasha bedroom naked and fighting at him because the nerve of that jerk does not tell me what had happen yesterday when he kidnap me. I feel like screaming! I glared at the grinning hanyou. "Tell me where is my clothes" while I asked I looked around his room looking for my clothes. "You're not going anywhere" I was seeing mad literally. "WHY I'm not going anywhere?" "Because we need to talk!" said Inuyasha. "Talk about what! We have nothing to talk about! Last night was a mistake" I said. Knowing that I could not remember what had happened last night. Inuyasha grabbed my arms and shook me he said to me that had shocked me out of my life "Damn you women! Do not say that! Because last night you confessed to me that, you love me. And you know what!! I Love YOU too! It was a mistake on cheating on you!"  
  
Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone, I hear you call my name, and it feels like home. Madonna- Like a Prayer  
  
A/N: that's it for know sorry if I stop it there me need more inspiration please pretty please R&R 


	3. Interruptions

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I don't own the song "please forgive me" by Bryan Adams. I do not have any money!! I don't work!!  
  
Summary: Kagome wakes up in Inuyasha arms while she is engaged to Kouga.  
  
A/N: okay thanks for reviewing goes to FieryDemonFox, InuyashaKogaRULZ, and sgeekers.  
  
_Italics is a song "Please forgive me" by Bryan Adams_   
  
_**Okay readers where we left our favorite couple**_  
  
Inuyasha grabbed my arms and shook me he said to me that had shocked me out of my life. "Damn you women! Do not say that! Because last night you confessed to me that, you love me. And you know what!! I Love YOU too! It was a mistake on cheating on you!"  
  
**_Inu pov_**  
  
_Still feels like   
Our first night together   
Feels like the first kiss   
It's getting better baby_   
  
There I said it. I did regret it cheating on her. I thought about it every day and regretting it. I grabbed her and kissed her. I felt her surprise. She tried to fight me off. Nevertheless, I did not let go of her that only made me determined.   
  
_No-one can better this   
Still holding on   
You're still the one   
First time our eyes met   
_  
**_Kagome pov  
_**  
He will not let go his arms are like stones. Every time I fight him his arms gets tighter and tighter and his kiss gets' more intense and intense. Then he starts nuzzles my neck and he kissed it. Then he starts to get lower. All I could think about is his kisses, how they had made me feel all around my body.   
  
_Same feeling I get   
Only feels much stronger   
I wanna love you longer   
You still turn the fire on   
_  
**_Author pov_**  
  
_(Chorus)   
So if you're feeling lonely, don't   
You're the only love   
I ever want I only wanna make it good   
So if I love you a little more than I should   
Please forgive me_   
  
As Inuyasha continued to his quest to convince Kagome that his love will never give in. As Inuyasha kiss his way down to Kagome neck, there was a knock on the door. A frustrated Inuyasha walked his way towards the door and open to see it was his brother sesshomaru. "WHAT" said a very irritated half-demon.  
  
"Well good afternoon to you brother" said a cold sesshomaru.  
  
"What is it? What do you want?" said an irritated Inuyasha.  
_  
I know not what I do   
Please forgive me   
I can't stop loving you   
Don't deny me  
_  
"Before you get real intimate, I mean really intimate with your ex-fiancée. You should think about it before you do it," said sesshomaru  
  
"Gee, you can hear from your office all the way from the other side of the house," said a   
sarcastic Inuyasha.  
  
_This pain I'm going through   
Please forgive me   
If I need you like I do   
Please believe it every word   
I say is true_   
  
"Guys before I leave what the hell are you talking about," said Kagome.  
  
_Please forgive me   
I can't stop loving you   
Still feels like our best times are together_   
_Feels like the first touch   
_  
"YOU'RE not leaving anywhere Kagome. You're staying here with me," said Inuyasha.  
  
_Still getting closer baby   
Can't get close enough   
Still holding on   
Still number one   
I remember the smell of your skin_   
  
"Why am I not leaving," said Kagome.  
  
_I remember everything   
I remember all your moods   
I remember you, yeah !   
I remember the nights you know I still do   
_  
Before Inuyasha closed the door, he said to Sesshomaru "I already considered it. I'm not loosing her a second time around," said Inuyasha.  
  
_(Repeat Chorus)   
  
One thing I'm sure of   
Is the way we make love   
One thing I depend on   
Is for us to stay strong_

A/N: okay i'm done with this chapter. hope you like this chapter. sorry if i took so long i had a writer's block. R&R


	4. inu and kag

A/N: okay I know that I can't see my own mistakes! It's my first time writing it and don't check it. Because I'm going to write it down. And redo the story at a later month. can someone be my editor? You are warned! Please turn back while you can! Extreme hentai romance  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. And I don't own the song my only love from the song sailor moon.  
  
Where we left our favorite couple  
  
Before Inuyasha closed the door, he said to Sesshomaru "I already considered it. I'm not loosing her a second time around," said Inuyasha.  
  
now back to the story

_Deep in my soul,  
a love so strong,  
it takes control.  
_  
As Inuyasha walks toward Kagome he had this look of desire and love as Kagome walks one step back. As Inuyasha gain toward Kagome bumped into the wall. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and pulled her towards him and Inuyasha kissed her passionately.  
  
_Now we both know.  
The secrets bared,  
The feelings shown._  
  
Inu pov  
  
while i kissed her i carried her to the bed. and i laid her down. i memorize her whole body.  
  
_Driven far apart,  
I make a wish on a shooting star.  
Chorus: There will come a day,_  
  
i kissed her breast and i kissed the other neglected breast. then i traveled my way down toward her womanhood. and i kissed her i heard her gasped.  
  
_Somewhere far away,  
In your arms I'll stay,  
My only love._  
  
i nip at her womanhood. she tried to pull me up to her. i held her hands. i licked her womanhood.  
  
Even though you're gone,  
Love will still live on,  
The feeling is so strong,  
  
then i licked her up. then i kissed her so passionately. then she flip me over. she kissed my chest. she nipped my nipples. she trailed down my body.  
  
_My only love,  
my only love.  
Repeat Chorus  
There will come a day,_  
  
then she kissed my manhood. i couldn't imagine what she doing. then i pulled her up and flip her over. i kissed her. then i looked her before i entered her. i saw purely love.  
  
_Somewhere far away,  
In your arms I'll stay,  
My only love._  
  
After we'd made love I bit your neck between neck meet's shoulder. Knowing that you will be always be my mate. I whisper to you "I love you" and you whispered "I love you." I knew then that we will never be apart and never doubt our love. Never again  
  
_You've reached the deepest  
part of the secret in my heart,  
I've known it from the start,  
My only love, my only love.  
_  
A/N: i redid the chapter! a little less hentai.please press the blue button review


	5. kouga and ayame

A/N: okay I left everybody hanging. --; sorry! I think some of you people are thinking what happened to Kouga and Ayame also to our couple inu and kag. So here it goes!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Next day  
  
Kouga and Ayame are in a café talking about the wedding "Kagome disappeared out of nowhere," said Kouga.  
"look Kouga I know that you loved her but she doesn't love you. I think she still carry a torch for Inuyasha," said Ayame.  
"why do you say that Ayame!" said Kouga "because Inuyasha appear ---" Ayame was interrupted by Kouga "WHAT did you say! That the dog-turd came to the party!" said an angry Kouga.  
"yeah" before Ayame could continue Kouga ran off to Inuyasha house 'shit' Ayame thought 'better stop him before he does anything rash!' "KOUGA! Stop please" while she said this she catch up to Kouga in this car. "Wait Kouga! Stop! If you go there something might happen over there!" said Ayame.  
"why do you say that! Huh! Tell me!" said Kouga "because I know something will happen! And I don't want anything to happen to you!" said Ayame Kouga walked up to Ayame. Ayame was looking on the ground. Kouga touch Ayame chin and brought her face toward his and was shocked what was in her face. "why do you say that!" said kouga Ayame looked down, kouga brought her face toward his but more closer.  
"because" Ayame whispered "because what" said kouga.  
"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!" yelled Ayame.  
Kouga was shocked out of his mind. To him he thought of her as a little sister. But now he doesn't know what to think. He looked at Ayame.  
  
A/N: Okay so I'm continuing the story. I think it's isn't fair for Ayame & kouga, especially what's going to happen to inu & kag. i know its kinda short.  
  
r&r click on the blue button to review 


End file.
